1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of electromagnetic (EM) transmission, a recurring problem continuing to challenge the industry is overcoming changes in the transmission link due to weather, atmospheric, or man-made interference. Overcoming link conditions is a universal problem and is not solely limited to the satellite industry, but due to the extremely low-levels of power and frequencies involved, link degradation has a more profound effect on the quality of the received signal when link conditions are less than optimal. In the Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) satellite industry, the number of links may be one (point-to-point) or more than one (point-to-multipoint), resulting in a diverse number of link conditions that may be experienced by a single network. Additionally, in VSAT networks, a pool or pools of bandwidth are allocated for the networks to utilize, so the need to dynamically monitor and control each link is required to ensure each link within a network meets an established level of performance. In the art, the level of acceptable performance is known as the Service Level Agreement (SLA).
Therefore, a need exists for a method that monitors and controls the links as is done in the prior art, while dynamically allocating bandwidth as needed from the available bandwidth pool to increase the bandwidth of one site or a group of sites and limiting another site or group of sites to ensure all sites assigned to a network meet or exceed their assigned SLA.